Did I mention it's mating season?
by xDisturbed
Summary: Mating season approaches, and Nidalee is affected, desiring for pleasure, with such lust gleaming within her, Ahri is soon to notice... Smut, yuri, sex, lesbian. Nidalee x Ahri one-shot


**Author's note: Bam! New story, a very raunchy smutty one-shot between our favourite fox and our favourite cat, enjoy!**

* * *

Mating season; the action of animals coming together to breed, unfortunately, Nidalee is affected by this season.

Even though she is human, she possesses cougar blood, thus being an animal affected by mating season. But there's a twist;

The human within her, makes her have a desire for sexual pleasure, like any other human. But, her lust is _heavily_ amplified whenever mating season comes, a lust for sexual pleasure.

* * *

Nidalee sat on the bench, her hands folded in her lap, her legs tightly pressed together, slightly squirming with her lip bit, a look of despair on her face.

"It seems I can't contain myself." Nidalee thought.

Nidalee closed her eyes, trying to contain her rising desire for sexual pleasure.

Sex. Thoughts of hot and heated sex filled her mind.

"Fuck." Nidalee swore, opening her eyes, a shadow cast on her as she looked up to see who in front of her.

Ahri.

"Oh great, worst case scenario, one of the sexiest women just happened to talk to me today." Nidalee nervously thought.

"H-hey Ahri." Nidalee smiled.

Ahri sat down, close to Nidalee, their thighs touching.

"I can help you."

"Huh?" Nidalee quizzically tilted her head.

"You're very, uhm-" Ahri giggled. "You're _very_ horny."

"W-what?!" The tanned woman responded, a shocked expression on her face.

Nidalee thought to herself;  
"How could she know? Was it that obvious? I didn't even say anything?"

"How do I know? You're probably asking yourself that."

Nidalee's expression returned to a, more calm expression, waiting for Ahri to continue her explanation.

"I'm pretty much a succubus, except y'know; without the whole 'killing' part."

Nidalee raised her eyebrow;  
"What?"

"I'm pretty much a goddess of sex."

"And…?"

"And… I can help you with your _problem_..."

"That's what I wanted to hear." Nidalee smiled.

Nidalee stood up and grabbed Ahri's hand, guiding her as she ran to her living quarters.

As Nidalee ran, Ahri watched her from behind, smiling, thinking to herself as she licked her lips;  
"She'll do just fine."

* * *

Nidalee slammed the door behind them, basically throwing Ahri on the couch, locking the door.

"You're basically flowing with lust Nidalee, why is that? Perhaps it is mating season?"

Nidalee had her hands on knees, catching her breath.

"Yeah, you're right."

"But why are you _so_ horny?"

"Wait. Why aren't you? You're half vixen."

"Correct. I am half fox, and yes, I am _very_ horny." Ahri said with much sultry in her voice. Giving Nidalee a very seductive stare, leaving her breathless.

"Take us to your room."

Nidalee bit her lower lip and nodded.

* * *

In her room, Nidalee turned around only to see Ahri behind her, pushing her, causing her to collapse on the bed, Ahri swiftly straddled Nidalee's waist, feeling her tanned caramel skin that sizzled against her touch, burning with lust.

"I must thank you, Nidalee."  
Ahri spoke as she ran her hands up Nidalee's curves.  
"Your outfit will be easy to remove."

Ahri's hand palmed one of Nidalee's cheeks in her hand, descending and planting a soft kiss on her lips, pushing her tongue through, wrestling hers with Nidalee's, achieving dominance.

"I guess you can call me mistress now." Ahri whispered in Nidalee's ear, withdrawing from the kiss.

Nidalee couldn't believe the scenario she was in, this was something everyone could dream for, hot sex with Ahri, one that was driven by as much lust as you were, being her slave, and her being your mistress.

Ahri grabbed ahold of Nidalee's wrist, bringing her arms in the air, removing her fur bracers.

Nidalee's arms came back down, each beside her body, her nails digging in the sheets, attempting to contain the lust that was very untamed within her.

The vixen squeezed the cougar women's breasts through the fur top, eliciting a small moan and bite of the lips.

"You like that, do you?" Ahri asked.

"Mhm." Nidalee nodded with approval.

Ahri pushed a hand underneath the fabric, feeling Nidalee's hard nipple against her palm, giving a firm squeeze.

"On the back." Nidalee spoke.

Nidalee raised her back, opting for Ahri to remove her top.

"There's a string, untie it."

Ahri untied the string, pulling the fur top from Nidalee's chest, throwing it off to the side.

"Mmm… a site to behold."

Nidalee blushed, the tip of her index finger in her mouth as she looked up at Ahri, giving her a begging innocent look.

Ahri snooped her head down and planted a kiss between Nidalee's bosom, licking from the middle to the left one, circling her aerola and casually biting her hardened pink nipple, eliciting a more, excited moan from the cougar.

A hand roams down, rubbing the hips of the tanned woman, traveling to her inner thigh, raising Nidalee's fur that covered her front, revealing dampened black panties that ride her hips.

Ahri pressed two fingers against the fabric, slowly teasing and collecting her juices on the tip of her fingers.

Nidalee watched as Ahri brought her fingers to her mouth and sucked on them.

Ahri reached behind her back, and her kimono suddenly became loose. She pulled it off above her head, leaving herself in nothing but black panties.

"You don't wear a brassiere?"

"You don't either."

Ahri's large perfect breasts topped with hard nipples got Nidalee's heart racing.

"Ready?"

Nidalee nodded.

Ahri opened the side of Nidalee's fur-bone skirt-like bottoms, removing them from her body, she returned to kissing and biting on her nipples as her fingers returned their place at her nether region, slipping underneath the panties.

"Unf!" Nidalee moaned, raising up and dropping back down. Ahri's fingers rubbed against her clit as she bit down on her nipples.

"Ahri... Please, more."

Ahri giggles and pushed her middle finger inside Nidalee.

"Ahh!"

Ahri's index finger followed.

Another gasp from Nidalee.

Ahri's two fingers slowly thrusted in Nidalee, shallowly, Ahri's thumb rubbing Nidalee's bud simultaneously.

"Faster Ahri, stronger."

"Huh? That's not my name right now..."

"A- mistress, I'm begging you, fuck me! Fuck me hard!"

"That's more like it."

The vixen pushed her fingers deep, curling them and rubbing against rough velvet.

"T-that's the spot, r-right there, don't stop."

Ahri sped her fingers reaching Nidalee's G-spot with each thrust.

"F-fuck! Faster!"

Ahri quickened her tempo, thrusting her fingers in and out Nidalee's pussy, eliciting loud cries of pleasure with each thrust.

"M-mistress!"

Nidalee came, her liquids splashing against Ahri's fingers as they curled slowly, the vixen pulling them out and sucking on them, savouring the taste of Nidalee's juices on her fingers.

Ahri stood up, removing her panties bending down, giving Nidalee a beautiful view as she searched her kimono.

"Ah-hah!"

Ahri turned around, holding a black strap-on in her hands that was as long as 8 inches and was pretty thick as well.

Nidalee just stared.

"You're stamina is endless as of right now, you're already recovered."

Nidalee nodded, staring at the strap-on in Ahri's hands.

"I can go all night as well."

Ahri equipped the strap-on, it wrapped around her hips tightly.

Ahri reached and removed Nidalee fur boots.

"Come."

Nidalee got up and crawled to the edge of the bed.

"Suck."

Nidalee hesitantly wrapped her lips around the false penis, but obliged to Ahri's order.

Nidalee deeply sucked the strap-on, fitting nearly the entire thing in her mouth, wetting it entirely.

"Good girl... Now lie down on your back."

The tanned woman obliged, laying down at the edge of the bed. Her legs hanging off.

Ahri pulled the panties down Nidalee's legs, slipping it from her feet.

Ahri grabbed Nidalee's legs, pulling her up, bringing them to the side of her hips. She held the false member, pushing it against Nidalee's entrance.

"Here I come."

Ahri pushed in, holding Nidalee's hips as she thrusted in.

"OH, YES!" Nidalee screamed, wrapping her legs around Ahri's waist, bringing her closer, getting her deeper.

Ahri pumped at a moderate speed, thrusting forward deeply eliciting long, drawn out moans from Nidalee with each thrust, each getting consecutively louder than the other.

Nidalee kneaded her breasts and pinched her nipples, closing her eyes as she teared up, screaming every time Ahri thrusted inside of her, her walls hugging the false penis, Nidalee writhing when she pulled out, shuddering when she thrusted back in.

"AH!" Nidalee yelped.

The vixen sped up, pumping the strap-on deep and quick inside Nidalee, causing her to dig her nails in the sheets and for her to raise her head, moaning loudly, with wanton cries of pleasure.

The bed squeaked from Ahri's strong thrusts, both their breasts bouncing along each thrust.

Ahri increased her pace even more, nullifying Nidalee's ability to speak.

"A-m-miss- AGH!"

Nidalee came, her juices coating the strap-on as Ahri pulled out and removed the false member from her pussy.

Nidalee frantically panted, her legs loosening their grasp from around Ahri's hips, collapsing downwards, hanging off the bed.

Ahri removed the false penis, sucking on it, making a pop sound as it left her lips.

"Mmm…"

Ahri got on the bed, crawling over to Nidalee, sitting down in front of her.

"You're a mess." Ahri mocked.

The vixen placed a hand on Nidalee's leg, rubbing her thigh as she gave her time to come to her senses.

"You're good at what you do." Nidalee finally responded.

"I know, I'd not claim to be a sex goddess if not, are you prepared?"

"Pr-prepared? I got to pay you back first."

Nidalee pushed her hands against the bed, propping her self up, sitting down.

Ahri tackled Nidalee, their breasts rubbing against each other.

"Nah-ah, I'm the mistress, my word is law."

Ahri pushed Nidalee down, returning back to her sitting position.

"Give me your legs." Ahri ordered.

The tanned woman listened, nodding her head as she stretched her legs out, placing her feet in Ahri's lap.

Ahri raised her servant's legs, scooting closer to her, placing them on her shoulders, panting a kiss on Nidalee's rose.

Nidalee's lower half of her body was raised in the air, legs wrapped around Ahri's neck as her tongue pushed and danced within her velvet walls.

"Mmm…" Nidalee bucked her hips, getting Ahri's tongue deeper, the vixen pushing it in, listening to the cougar's request.

Nidalee's hand roamed to her breasts once again, harshly squeezing her nipples as she bucked her hips.

Ahri sped up, licking Nidalee's entire pussy, already soaked in her own juices. She licked from bottom up, fast and firmly.

"Miss, more!" Nidalee begged.

Ahri obliged, she vastly increased her speed, licking Nidalee's pussy incredibly fast, causing her to squirt against her face as her hips came crashing down.

Ahri's eyes were closed, she licked her lips and wiped Nidalee's juices from her eyes, licking it off her fingers.

"3-0, killing spree if you may."

Nidalee snickered.

"Oh, you haven't passed out? Good. Maybe you can get a point now." Ahri said with much sultry in her voice.

The vixen grabbed Nidalee's legs, bringing their pussies close together, their legs going over one another.

Nidalee pushed hers' against Ahri's, their wet pussies grinding.

Ahri let out a soft moan;

"Ah…"

Nidalee enjoyed the moan, wondering how she sounded during climax.

Nidalee with a goal, began to grind against Ahri with much force, eliciting louder and more drawn out moans from the vixen.

"Ah!"

Ahri bit her lip, giving Nidalee a hot steamy seductive look as they scissor, mocking her.

They moaned in unison, their wet womanly parts grinding against each other, their legs scissored.

"AGH!" They both yelled.

They came in unison, their juices staining the sheets and riding their thigh, Nidalee letting go of Ahri's leg as she fell back, Ahri doing to same.

Panting.

A minute travels, Ahri asks;

"How are you now?"

"Better, much better, thank you."

"Don't be afraid to ask next time."

"Will do, mistress."

* * *

**Author's note: I just swear there isn't enough Nidalee fanfic's, I just think she's really hot, probably because of my midriff fetish ;)**

**Also, that one part where Ahri says "3-0" refers to the amount of times Nidalee came compared to Ahri. But they ended up 4-1.**


End file.
